Home is where you feel safe
by Fairytaleseeker
Summary: He doesn't want to read her but even a blind man could see that Gillian is sick. And he's her partner, so it's his job to take care of her, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there (:

I'm a German native, trying to improve my English a little. Normally I'm writing in German (and it feels SO strange to write in English). So if you have anything beside the story to comment on the grammar/vocab feel free to let me know. It's the only way I can learn and improve my writing I guess.

Context: No case. No mind reading (well, not really). Just a sick Gillian and Callian-Fluff.

 **Home is where you feel safe**

"You don't seem to be concentrated, Foster." Cal watched her for at least five minutes before he decided to let her know that he was standing in the door. Gil winced at his words and looked up from her formula she was pretended to read. In fact, Cal was sure she wasn't focused at all.

"Sorry, did you say anything?"

"You mean before I impressed you with my genius talent for observation? No."

"Cal-"

"Oh please, Gillian! A blind man would have noticed. With closed eyes!" Cal Lightman didn't need to be the best mind-reader in the world to see that something was going on. She was pale, expect the dark rings under her eyes.

"Cal, it doesn't matter if a blind man has his eyes opened or closed. That's a very weak picture to show me-" She stopped herself, shaking her head and Cal could see that even this little movement hurt her. He was right. She was sick.

"Go home, Foster."

"Cal! What time is it? Around five? I have a huge amount of paperwork to do because I wasn't able to do any of them in the last cases. And, you know, you're doing no paperwork at all. That's probably the reason I have to do it doubled. Besides this, I have a meeting at half five. I'm not going home."

He shook his shoulders. "I don't care about the paperwork."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have to do all of it, remember?" She raised a hand and rubbed her forehead.

"I don't care about the paperwork but I care about you, love."

"I'm okay." She wasn't okay. She was definitely not okay. But there was this invisible border between them and Cal wasn't alike to step over it. He had promised her not to argue with her when he knew she was lying. Maybe this was the only reason their friendship still worked. On the other side, it weren't his mind-reading-skills letting him know that she wasn't feeling good. Everyone would have noticed.

"Hey love, I'm here if you need me."

"I'm okay, Cal. It's just a headache." As she wanted to demonstrate him that everything was perfectly fine she got up, took her papers and walked to the door. In fact, she stopped after two meters, raising a hand to her head and closing her eyes.

"Gil?"  
"Give me a second, Cal. I'll be fine."

"Gillian Foster, beneath the fact that I can read faces, I am a father. I'm pretty good at telling when someone is not alright at all. You're white as a sheet."

"Stop it." She opened her eyes again, just to give him a look of reproach. "You know we have a deal, right? When I say I'm fine you just take it and you don't question it at all." She took another step, then stopped again. Cal frowned as she closed her eyes and took deep breathes. For a moment he was sure she got even paler.  
"I don't want to argue with you."

"Then STOP doing it! I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine! I have work to do, so if you let me get my coffee – I'd love to go back to work as soon as possible." Well yeah, a blind man would have noticed that she wasn't okay in that moment. Cal made a step towards her, speaking now in a soft voice he always used for Emily when something was going on. "I don't want to argue with you, Gil, but I don't believe you that you are alright. I can't let you work like this"

"But I am alright… Just a little bit dizzy, maybe …" Out of nothing she turned to him, hiding her face into his chest. Her words were no more than mumbling. Cal Lightman, irritated for a second, wrapped his arms around his best friend to steady her.  
"Okay, deep breathes. I'm here." He tried to force the worry out of his voice, unable to say if it worked or not. Gillian just leaned on to him, saying nothing and trying to concentrate on herself.

"Do you want to sit down?"  
"I'm okay."  
"You're not."

"Yes, maybe …"  
"Sit down, love."

He gently made her to walk to the couch. Forcing her to lay down and lay her feet high. Then he sat down himself, placing her head in his lap and for a moment none of them said anything. What an unusual situation.

"You're hot." His hand rested on her forehead, she closed her eyes.  
"Thanks."

"No. Not that way. Well – sure that way but I meant you are burning up."

"I know what you meant, Cal. I just wanted to ignore it. I need to finish the formulas."

"You're still white as a ghost."

"Oh wow. So many compliments." Again, it was just mumbling.

"Do you still want to argue that you are fine?"  
Silence.

"I'll go home I guess." She sat up again, shaking his hands off which laid protective on her shoulders.  
"Let me give you a ride."

"I'm fine, Cal. I was able to drive here so I am able to drive back." Cal slightly shook his head, stroke her tress back and got up.

"You know, I'm not letting you drive. Call me whatever you want but you won't sit anywhere else but on the passenger seat."

He knew that she wouldn't argue in the second she got up and had to grasp his arm again.  
"Sit down. Let me get your stuff and my jacket and then I'll give you a ride, love."  
For the first time she just accepted and nodded. Maybe that worried him more than her arguing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is not my place, Cal." She opened her eyes right away when he stopped the car.

"I know. I'm not an idiot."

"You told me you'll give me a ride home!"

He grinned and got out of the car. That was nothing he'd promised. Nothing he'd ever have done. "No, love, I just told you I give you a ride. I never mentioned to give you a ride home, because I know that you'd force me to go home right away when you would get out of my car at yours. Anyway, I don't want you to be alone and I'm pretty sure you can't force me to leave my own house." He opened her door, reaching a hand towards her to help her out. She didn't move.

"Cal. Please."

"What? I'm pretty sure you can't make it home on your own. So I guess you have to stay here."

"I will call a taxi." Nevertheless she got out of the car, grasping for his arm as her legs decided that standing on her own feet wasn't the best idea she ever had.

Cal Lightman wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to his house. "Sure thing. Best you can do, right? Why should you stay with a friend who can cook and would take care? I think you are right. You definitely should get a taxi."  
A weak smile appeared on her lips. Oh dear, how she loved it when he was so awful sarcastically!

"Hey dad, is that you? I though you said you won't be home before eight, because you told me to eat alone. Anyway I just wanted to make some vegetables and rice in an hour or so, are you fine with that? I know that you—" Emily made her way downstairs, talking to him before she saw him and stopped when she noticed he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey Gillian." She frowned. "You okay? You look a litte—"

"Yeah, I know. White as a sheet, when I can trust your dad."

"I wanted to say _flushed."_

 _"_ I'm not sure if this is better." Again, there was this weak smile on her lips.

Not a second later Gillian turned to Cal, mumbling something about sitting down and leaning into is arm. Cal, stroking over her hair once, placed the other arm around her body. "Maybe you should LAY down, love."

He made her walk to the stairs, whispering in her ear that he was right there. Made her feel safe.

"You okay?"

"Sure."  
"You're not."

"You once promised me not to read me, you remember?" She opened her eyes just to give him a look of reproach. Earning his laugh. "Oh, love, I don't have to read you for this. You nearly collapsed into my arms."

"I didn't!"

"Ah, I get this. Then you just wanted me to catch you because you love the way I touch you, mh?"

Oh jeez, if he'd know how right he was with this second part. But maybe even Cal Lightman was blind for some things.

"Maybe you should try to sleep a little."

Gillian Foster shook her shoulders. "Maybe."

"So you agree with me that you feel awful?"

"I don't agree with anything, Cal. I just want you to stop talking. And stop worrying. And — I don't know. I can't think at the moment."

"Means you agree with me." He grinned.

"Cal, please."

"I'll look that I find a thermometer." Maybe he had to take, that she wasn't in the best mood to argue. He got up, making his way to the door when she called him again and he turned around.

"Cal?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you have any shirt for me? I don't want to rest in …", she looked down on herself, "… those. And some kind of man didn't even stop at mine to get some of my stuff."

"What an idiot. I have no idea why anyone should do _that._ " He grinned, got to his ward and handed one of his favorites to her a minute later. Then he was gone, leaving her alone to get dressed and himself searching for a thermometer. He was pretty sure that it had to be somewhere in the bathroom …

"Hey dad? I decided I'll make rice another time and soup today. Can I get your car?"

"Sure." Still searching, he grabbed the keys out of his pocket and handled them to her without arguing she could take the bike. If Emily hadn't known that something was going on between Cal and Gillian — not that they talked about it with her or each other — that was the point she noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading. :)_

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Hey Dad?"_

" _Yes, love?"_

" _You and Gillian … Is there anything I need to know?"_

" _Isn't there any homework you need to finish?"_

" _This means yes, doesn't it?"_

" _Emily – your homework."_

" _Nothing to do."_

" _Emily."_

" _Sure Dad."_

It didn't take long for Gillian to fall asleep. For a minute or two Cal stood in the door, watching his sleeping beauty – actually she wasn't _his_ at this moment and to be honest she wasn't as beautiful as usual, not that Cal minded at all – then he decided to help Emily. He needed to do something. Needed to think about anything but Gillian. He was allowed to worry, sure thing, she was his partner and he needed to know if the work was done in time. Actually, she was more than his partner, she was his best friend and as a best friend he was _definitely_ allowed to worry – even more than a partner, if you want to be really correct – but: as her best friend he had to be honest to himself. That meant: He was not allowed to worry as much as he actually did. Because they were best friends. And nothing more. A thing he told himself for month now. To be honest, most of the time he didn't tell it himself. Most of the time he tried to ignore that Gillian Foster was the most perfect woman he knew – something he only could say because Emily was still his little girl.

"Is Gillian okay? I don't remember a single time she really felt sick. I mean – I know that everyone gets sick from time to time, I'm not an idiot"

"Sure you're not?" He grinned.

"Dad!"

"Sorry. Didn't want to interrupt you."

"You're a bad liar." She handed him a leek.

"I'm not. Actually I'm one of the best."

"Dad! Could you just answer my question? Have you ever seen Gillian like this?"

He cut the leek and threw it in the pot. "She's human, Emily." Without looking to his daughter he knew that Emily rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. It's just – I know you love her", before he could protest in any way she raised her hands "in some weird but only platonic way of course. I'd never guess anything else." He nodded. Didn't want to argue with her right now. "I didn't see you take care of anyone like Gillian know for a really long time, Dad. I mean, beside me. But that's something else. You still think I'm like five. Or seven, if you have a good day."

Cal grasped for some other vegetable and shook his head: "My beloved child – if I really think that you were only five – or seven – I hadn't handed you the knife you are holding in your hands right now." After a dramatic pause he grinned again. "Nine. Maybe nine."

About an hour and a half later he again stood in the door to his bedroom. Watching his sleeping beauty. Knowing that even if Gillian had looked better she was still the most beautiful woman for him and trying to accept that he truly wanted to call her _his._ Accept it for himself – not thinking about telling anyone else. Definitely not Emily; definitely not Gillian. He pulled himself together and went to the bed. He sat by her side and wanted to strike through her hair to wake her up peacefully – but he didn't. When he started talking he just sat there – not touching her at all.

"Hey Gillian?"

"Mhm-?" She blinked when she heard his voice.

"You should eat something."

"I'm not really hungry." With this words she sat up slowly. Her head pounded.

"Well ... I don't really care if you are hungry or not. It doesn't matter: You should eat something."

She rolled her eyes. "You know you are – "

"-such an asshole? Idiot? Insufferable?" He grinned. Trying to cheer her up and knowing that she didn't mean it.

"Annoying." She sighted. "Let me take a shower and then I'll try. Deal?" Gillian smiled weakly, Cal nodded. He knew that he couldn't win this match.

The warm water was nice. It made her feel comfortable and not such… such… _sick._

She used Emily's shampoo – thanks God Cal had a teenage daughter, she definitely hadn't want to use his –turned the water and grasped a clean towel out of the cupboard. For a moment she smiled – she knew where she'd find like anything in this house. Sometimes she knew better where to find Cal's stuff than her stuff. Which made it kind of weird, remembering they were no more than best friends. _Best friends._ How she hated this expression. She didn't wanted to be his best friend. She wanted to be more than this – and she didn't know how long she waited for him to feel the same. Putting on her underwear she sighted soundlessly. With the thoughts – or maybe because she finished showering – her head started pounding again. More than that: She started to feel dizzy. Gillian sat down on the toilet and closed her eyes for a moment or two. Then she grasped Cal's shirt and put it on. Stood up and regraded this right in time. Funny little dots danced around her eyes. Without thinking she did the first thing that came to her mind. "CAL?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took him exactly 27 seconds to put down his spoon, look at Emily while standing up and hurry to the bathroom. Exactly 27 later he saw her standing in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and as white as a ghost.

"Gillian?" He hurried to her side, touched her shoulder gently and placed his other hand on her cheek. "Hey love, are you with me?"

"Mhm." She didn't trust her voice far enough to talk in full sentences.  
"What's up?"  
"Freaking dizzy."

Still holding his hand on her cheek he placed the other one on her back now. "Can you open your eyes for me, love?"

She did. Regraded it. Everything was turning. The dots were dancing. Fast. Too fast. Way, way _too fast._ Made her feel sick and she got – if this even was possible – even paler. Cal caught the glance in her eyes, something between losing the control and freaking out, and decided that it wouldn't be the best to make her sit down in the bathroom.  
"Do you trust me, Gil?"

Stupid question. Both of them knew the answer. Maybe that's why she didn't answer. Or maybe because she felt terrible and had a feeling of losing consciousness every second. _The dots were still dancing around her…_

Not a second later she had been lifted up and rested her head against his shoulder. Somewhere behind mountains of cotton wool she could hear his voice, whispering that she was alright and that is was okay. Whispering that he was there. _Damn, this sentence felt so freaking good. So freaking right…_

He didn't know when he had felt that worried the last time. Cal Lightman was pretty sure that Gillian Foster was something between totally aware of everything and unconscious, but he had no idea how much of what he was doing and saying she actually got. He laid her down on his bed, stroke through her hair. "Hey love, you still with me?"

"Mhm."

"Still this dizzy?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. I'm gonna be back in a minute. Just stay awake, alright love?"

"Mhm. Cal-?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me bucket or so? It's just – I'm dizzy and feeling sick and I'm - unsure if I could make it in time." _This was embarrassing._

He nodded. Aware that this may be the wrong time for an unqualified comment. He hurried out of the room, got an empty box, the bucket and a woollen blanket and returned. Placed the bucket without a comment next to her bed – which was actually his bed – and the blanket on the box and the box under her feet. Then, like he had done in the office hours before, he sat down and placed her head in his lap. Stroke through her wet hair as it was the most normal thing in the world. He wanted this to be the most normal thing in the world. How he hated this invisible border. How he hated to be a _friend_.

It took her about ten minutes before she finally said a word. Ten minutes in which Cal Lightman seemed to be calm but worried and freaked out in the inside.

"Sorry." She tried to sit up, he pulled her down again.

"E-eh. Give your body a minute, Gil."

"I'm fine."

"Yes. Yes, for sure you are. Burning up, collapsing – "

"I didn't collapse. I was still aware of everything."

"Whatever. THIS is not the definition for _fine,_ Gillian. Which should make me worry as you are pretty good at all the linguistic stuff usually."

"Cal…!" Too fast she sat up. Her body reacted with a wave of nausea and before she could say a word she found herself puking in the bucket Cal was holding. _This was even more embarrassing…_

"You read me."

"You know I'd never do this." He grinned a strange grin.

"You had –"

"Calm down, love, I don't have to read you for things like this. Everyone would have noticed."

He just returned and sat down next to her. Saw that this made her feel ashamed. But for what reason? This was nothing to feel sorry for. He had a daughter. He had seen worse.

"It's okay, love." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I feel like rubbish."

"Because you are hot."

"You already told me this today." A weak smile appeared on her lips.

"But it's still true. I'll get you some soup and a cold towel."

"Cal – I can't eat something. I mean, the world is spinning slower at the moment but I – "

"Don't even try to argue, Gil. You fight a losing battle. And we had a deal."

With this words he left the room again.

 _Damn it._ She ruined it again. Stared at the wall and fought against tears. She definitely was too mental when she was sick. But she couldn't help it.

At the same time, Cal went downstairs and found a note from Emily.

 _I'm at Sarah's. Be back for lunch tomorrow. Call me if you two need me. And Dad? Don't mess it, alright? It's best for you BOTH! (Sorry.) xxx Your older-then-nine-year-old beloved daughter._

He couldn't help but smile when he shook his head. No doubt that girl was his daughter.


End file.
